


If I Had The Power

by Sombereyes



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the droplets of time, and space, the ebb and flow of truth will prevail. It will rise, a crashing wave upon the hard rocky mire, of which a flag stands, all that we take for granted. For all that we forget, and forsake, a remembrance must also befall us. That nothing is truly doomed, until we, ourselves, decide to give up. -Setsuna introspective-</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had The Power

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick little prompt..yes, I went over in word count...but meh. I do not own Sailor Moon.
> 
> Prompt #214: Begin a 500 word piece with. "If I had the power to change something, I would change..."

If I Had The Power

If I had the power to change something, I would change the frown that marred her face, into a beautiful smile. If I had the gift to grant a miraculous thing, I would grant her happiness that I know she deserves. If I had the grace of the gods, I would wash away all of the sins that I've committed, so that I could forget that I'm accountable. If I had the choice to be something other than a Sailor Senshi, I would do that, too...I would chose to be a normal human.

Alas, I do not have such a thing, precious and impossible, at my disposal. I suppose, that will be my undoing, as it has been written in the past, and foretold of in the future. The brightness, the guiding light, can not possibly shine without darkness, and I'm assured it will loom overhead one day. The dimness, the dankness, the hovel the world will become. Desolate and lonely, for several long years. We know he truth, but it doesn't make us easy. It doesn't offer a requiem, upon which, our voices can sing for redemption.

However, we still know about Usagi's light. It can not glimmer in hope, unless misfortune befalls the world. Trials, and grave errors are apart of the imperfection of humanity, and even those with immortal souls, like us, are not exempt from that. I dearly wish we could be.

So, as I hold within my arms a baby, I find myself awestruck. Such a pathetic little creature, one that has been gifted a pardon from judgment's powerful hand, will never understand fully, just what that could mean. She knows not of how her little eyes open and close, seeing a world saved by light...by love. Merely an infant that she is, she can not sense the amount of laughter that the world around her offers. On any given day, such merriment raises high from those around her.

She would not understand. To say a world like this, founded between the catacombs of happiness and sadness, is doomed...well, I do believe that is merely child's play. This world is beautiful, even when tragedy is steeped deeply within the tears of the merciful.

After all, it was mercy that saved this baby...that offered solace to Hotaru.

So within the droplets of time, and space, the ebb and flow of truth will prevail. It will rise, a crashing wave upon the hard rocky mire, of which a flag stands, all that we take for granted. For all that we forget, and forsake, a remembrance must also befall us. That nothing is truly doomed, until we, ourselves, decide to give up. Falling to our knees is not a weakness, and tears are not a poison. Quaking fears are nothing, unless we allow it to become everything, a paralysis, that stuns us, freezes us...no one is immune to fear, but, to face it...to embrace it...to coddle all that shivers within the night...that's something so sought after, that we often forget...we too, were once so tiny.

So inconsequential...that judgment would cloak us, at merely a glance. That is simply how the world works. The ticking clock, a mere muddled truth.

I do have the power to change something, I will change her pain, and make it joy. I have a gift, I can grant her the kindness any human deserves, Senshi or otherwise. I may not have the grace of the gods, but, I can still repent. I can still ask Hotaru to forgive me, one day. I do have a choice, I'll put down my staff. I can make the best of my duties...and, maybe, just maybe...learn to be a little more accepting of the present, a gift that lacks foresight...reckless though it may be.

I do have the power...blessed upon me, because I'm a Senshi.


End file.
